Cosa de príncipes
by Agridulce
Summary: Maka observa con cautela a los "príncipes" de su escuela preguntándose interiormente que tienen esos chicos para ser llamados así: está el príncipe gentil Hero, el príncipe simétrico Kid, el príncipe egocéntrico-¿hace falta decir quién es?- y después…después estaba Soul,el príncipe de los idiotas. Su favorito.
1. INTRO

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bien, esta idea surge sinceramente después de leerme un manga de Aya Nakahara que se llama _Tokimeki Gakuen Ouji Kumi_. Si no lo has leído lo recomiendo, son unos divertidísimos oneshots y de ellos me surge la idea de los tan aclamados príncipes de las escuelas y la variedad de _príncipes_ que se puede encontrar en el género shojo.

Además, aclarar que me encantaría seguir con el fanfic de _Shibusen High School_ pero que cada vez que lo quiero seguir se me ocurren historias nuevas y tengo que escribirlas, pese a que nunca las publico. Creo que empezare a hacerlo como me atrevido a hacer con esta **:3** sin más, a leer amigs, ¡espero que os guste!

**Summary**: Maka observa con cautela a los príncipes de su escuela preguntándose interiormente que tienen esos chicos para ser llamados así: está el príncipe gentil Hero, el príncipe simétrico Kid, el príncipe egocéntrico(¿hace falta decir quién es?) y después…después estaba Soul,el príncipe de los idiotas. ¡Bienvenidos al Shibusen, ¿qué tipo de príncipe te gusta más?

**Rating**: T (de momento, tal vez lo suba más adelante, depende)

**Duración: **Depende de ustedes, queridos lectores. Si os gusta será una serie, si me decís que es una mierda se quedará en Oneshot, aunque el final estaba escrito para ser seguido snif T.T

**Advertencias**: AU, algo de OCC tal vez (espero no cargarme ningún personaje XD), vocabulario obsceno, alguna que otra escena pervertida (en caso de ser continuado y no dejado como Oneshot) y sobretodo : Faltas de ortografía (escribo del tirón y luego suelo revisar MUY por encima las faltas, espero no haber escrito ninguna barbaridad).

* * *

><p>-No plagiar- Narración, dialogo.<p>

-**No plagiar**- Palabras clave, énfasis.

-_No plagiar_- Conversaciones telefónicas, flash back.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR LEER CUIDADOSAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE CADA CAPITULO ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER; SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, LA TRAMA DEL FIC SÍ. NO PLAGIAR.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_osa_** de **_Príncipe_**S**

**By**: _A_gridulc_e_

**Capitulo único / INTRO (?)**

**A**quella mañana amaneció soleado, y sin saber muy bien porqué ella se sintió feliz por dentro sin razón alguna. A veces le pasaba; si llovía y hacía muy mal tiempo se sentía más alicaída y si el sol brillaba y resplandecía en _Death City_ una inmensa fuerza interior que la hacía creer capaz de todo se apoderaba de ella.

Bostezó con fuerza al tiempo que abría la puerta del baño para encontrarse con las hermanas Thompson, sus compañeras de piso, arreglándose frente al espejo.

-Que madrugadoras-Les dijo divertida.

-Parece que alguien se ha levantado de buen humor hoy-Le respondió Liz sonriendo, pero sin apartar la vista de su reflejo para no sacarse un ojo con la mascarilla de pestañas.

-¡De buen humor, de buen humor~!-Canturreó su hermana menor Patty mientras, de manera muy desastrosa, se pintaba horriblemente mal los labios de carmín pareciéndose así a _El Joker_.

-Shht, no grites que Tsubaki y Chrona aun están durmiendo-Le reprendió la mayor, pero al mirarla no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror-¡Patty, mi pintalabios _Chanel_, lo estas destrozando! ¡Además ya te he dicho mil veces que este color no te queda!

-Kyajajajaja-Se rió la rubia-Onee-chan no grites que Tsubaki y Chrona aun duermen.

Maka no pudo evitar reír al tiempo que Liz reñía a su hermana. Eran tan presumidas y tan escandalosas…

De entre la oscuridad de la casa fue apareciendo poco a poco una tenebrosa sombra que al final resultó ser la pobre de Chrona asomándose también por la puerta del baño, que traía como siempre un aspecto algo fúnebre.

-No se lidiar con gritos mañaneros…-Susurraba.

-Buenos días Chrona-La saludó Maka con una gran sonrisa.

-B-buenos días chicas-Las saludó también, tímida como siempre-C-creo que iré a p-preparar el desayuno…El lavabo esta a-algo saturado hoy.

-Te ayudo-Se ofreció la rubia.

Y así, entre risas, bromas y algo de escándalo las cinco jóvenes desayunaron y se arreglaron para asistir a la escuela. Realmente, a Maka le fascinaba su amistad con ellas. Siempre había sido una chica seria y muy estudiosa que apenas se relacionaba con nadie, no tenía amigos. Fue entonces cuando entró al instituto y le tocó compartir clase con ellas.

Al principio se le hacían pesadas, siempre hablándole y queriendo arrastrarla a sitios donde ella no quería ir, por no decir que le parecían unas descaradas por el exceso de confianza que se tomaban con ella.

Pero al final, hasta el cubo de hielo más frio acaba derritiéndose ante tanta ternura.

Eran maravillosas, tan diferentes y sin embargo se compenetraban tan bien…No las cambiaría por nada, y Maka, a sus _casi_ dieciocho años podía decir con completa confianza y seguridad que poseía a las mejores amigas del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>legaron al instituto puntuales, puesto que en el piso que las cinco compartían por suerte había dos lavabos, sino con las hermanas Thompson sería imposible llegar puntual, sobre todo con Liz. Acaparaba demasiado el baño.

Se dirigieron a paso tranquilo hacia la clase que por suerte, todas compartían. Por el camino encontraron a Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré –que nombre más largo, era difícil acordarse- otras compañeras de aula que las saludaron amistosamente.

-¡Que hay chicas!-Kim siempre tan efusiva.

-Buenos días Kim, Jacqueline-Saludaron Maka, Tsubaki y Liz de forma agradable y _normal_.

-B-buenas…No se lidiar con esto-Dijo Chrona con gran esfuerzo para hacerse oír.

-¡Hola, hola Jirafas!-Patty…

Kim rió con ganas como siempre hacia cuando la rubia de las hermanas soltaba alguna de las suyas.

-Siempre tan graciosa Patty-Le dijo -¿Y bien, como lleváis la convivencia juntas?

Era cierto, no siempre habían vivido todas juntas. De eso hacía una semana tan solo, pero Maka se sentía como si hubiese vivido toda la vida con ellas. ¿Era eso normal? Aunque lo costara reconocerlo en cierto modo echaba un poco de menos al inútil de su padre y no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

"_Es un peligro_ _con patas_" Pensaba cada noche "_No sabe cuidarse ni siquiera a sí mismo, debe estar pasándolo bastante mal…_"

Pero por mucho que la asaltaran las dudas, no iba a cambiar su decisión. Al fin y al cabo algún día tendría que haberse ido y dejarlo atrás, era algo inevitable.

-Pues muy bien la verdad-Contestó Liz, tomando la palabra-¿Verdad chicas?

Todas asintieron alegres.

-Es genial eso-Dijo Jacqueline, que aun no había hablado-Sois tan diferentes, pero os lleváis tan bien…-Suspiró soñadora-Ojalá todo el mundo fuera así de agradable por aquí.

Entre cotilleos de ropa, oraciones sin sentido, tartamudeos y comentarios sobre las tareas del día, las chicas se abrieron paso por fin al aula y tomaron sus asientos.

Maka se sentía algo desplazada puesto que se sentaba al final del aula al lado de la ventana. Las demás se situaban por el centro de la clase o en las primeras filas. Aunque lo que más le molestaba no era el sitio, sino _quienes_ la rodeaba.

En esos instantes se abrieron de nuevo las puertas del aula y ella supo que su tortura mañanera estaba a punto de empezar. Como acto reflejo se escucharon montones de suspiros femeninos. Suspiros de tontas a opinión de la rubia.

"_Hablando de los reyes de roma…_" Suspiró ella también, pero de cansancio.

Aunque más que reyes, en este caso eran _príncipes_. O por lo menos así los apodaban las chicas del instituto. No pudo evitar observarlos disimuladamente, como cada día hacía. No es que Maka fuera una de esas _fan girls_ locas. No los observaba por eso. Simplemente se preguntaba por qué los apodaban así…Porque de príncipes no tenían nada, la verdad.

El primero era un guapo rubio de ojos azules. Su nombre era Hero y era apodado por las chicas como **El Príncipe gentil** por su amabilidad y sus buenas acciones, además que siempre hablaba de una forma muy educada y acaramelada. A ojos de Maka este sujeto era algo afeminado y empalagoso, por no decir mucho; vestía con la camisa del uniforme desabotonada por arriba, con la corbata anudada debajo de la prenda –era rarito el pobre- y tampoco se abrochaba los últimos botones dejando al aire parte de su vientre al aire. Además que el pantalón del uniforme lo llevaba por lo menos dos tallas menos que la suya y le quedaba estrecho. _Muy estrecho_.

Más que el príncipe gentil, Maka y las demás lo apodaban _El Príncipe mariposa_.

A su derecha lo seguía Death the Kid, que era sin duda el más excéntrico de todos los "principitos". Este, pese a ser el hijo del director de la escuela la verdad es que no daba ejemplo en nada. En su vida todo parecía regirse por las leyes de la simetría únicamente, y eso hacía que se metiera en más de un problema sin siquiera pretenderlo. Era condenadamente guapo, con esos ojos ámbar y ese extraño cabello negro con tres rallas blancas, pero esa obsesión con la simetría le quitaba el encanto.

Originalmente las chicas lo apodaban _El Príncipe elegante_ –nótese el sarcasmo al decir que los apodos eran realmente originales-. Pero el joven parecía insistir tanto en ser llamado **El Príncipe simétrico **que al final se le acabó llamando así, aunque de simétrico con ese pelo no tenía nada.

Liz lo había apodado _El Príncipe esquizofrénico_, por los ataques de locura y depresión que le daban cuando las cosas no cumplían con una perfecta simetría.

-Buenos días Maka-chan-La saludó _el mariposa_, con una de esas sonrisas bobas y empalagosas que le daban tanto repelús a la rubia.

-Buenos días a ti también, Hero-Pese a todo, el chico es que era agradable y aunque era algo difícil de admitir, no acababa de caerles nada mal. Miró a Kid, que estaba a su lado pálido y temblando-¿Kid? ¿Qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?

El moreno la miró, temblando.

-¡No somos simétricos, joder! ¡Somos impares!-Gritó, haciendo que todos en el aula se girasen a mirarlo. De fondo se escucharon las risas de las hermanas Thompson-¡Soy un cerdo, soy asqueroso…no merezco vivir, yo soy el que sobra, el que hace el número impar!

Maka quiso reír pero se aguantó, porque aunque aquella rara obsesión que llevaba al límite fuera para reírse y no parar, para Death the Kid era algo muy serio y si algo caracterizaba a la rubia era el respeto y la comprensión con la que trataba a todos. O a _casi_ todos.

Otro grito se alzó entre las risas y murmullos que había causado el _simétrico_ príncipe.

-¡¿Ya estas otra vez intentando robar la atención al gran Black Star?-Gritó el susodicho-Déjate de tanta simetría estúpida y aprende a admirarme a mí, el Dios del Shibusen.

-¡Cállate, mono de mierda asimétrico!-Le respondió también gritando Kid-¡Eras tú, tenías que ser tú! ¡Sobras aquí, lárgate de la clase que destrozas toda simetría del lugar!

Pese a tanto grito e insulto, eran amigos y se apreciaban mucho aunque en esos instantes no lo pareciera.

Y ahí estaba el _gran_ Black Star, el tercer "principito", el cual tampoco tenía desperdicio alguno. Era tan excéntrico o incluso más que Death the Kid. Siempre queriendo ser el centro de todo, siempre gritando y haciendo escándalo. Siempre metiéndose en líos y siempre, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo maravilloso y grandioso que era, proclamándose a sí mismo el Dios de la escuela y el futuro Dios del mundo. Todo un personaje sin duda. Pese a que era guapo y estaba fuerte de practicar deporte y pelearse constantemente, sus notas eran horribles y no poseía una inteligencia que se pudiera considerar, ni siquiera, mínima.

Lo apodaban **El príncipe Egocéntrico**. No hacía falta explicar porqué. Pese a la insistencia de él en ser proclamado Dios y no príncipe, las chicas no parecían dispuestas a querer llamarlo de otra manera.

Era bruto como un animal y Kid lo llamaba siempre mono, por eso lo habían apodado secretamente _El príncipe chimpancé_.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ordenarme algo?-Le replicó Black Star-Pensaba que nos conocíamos desde hacía tiempo.

-Por desgracia-Replicó Kid.

-Como sea-Le restó importancia el peliazul-¿Aun no sabes quién soy yo, eh? A mí no se me ordena nada, yo ordeno.

-¡Sí que se quién eres, un mono, un maldito mono!-Gritó poniéndose cada vez más histérico y estirando de la camiseta desordenada de Black-¡Vamos, sal de aquí! ¡Somos 13, que asco de número!

...

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>aka miraba entretenida la discusión, que era pan de cada día. De verdad que cuando intentaban matarse como en esos momentos hacían un escándalo horroroso, ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Stein cuando se le necesitaba? Seguramente diseccionando alguna pobre criatura inocente…

"_¿Y a estos los llaman príncipes?_" Se preguntó como siempre hacía "_Hasta una piedra es más principesca que ellos…_"

Alguien estiró de manera sutil sus coletas, y no necesitó girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Sí, en esa escuela había unos príncipes extraños, excéntricos y peculiares, pero el que se llevaba el premio, sin duda era…

-Buenos días pechos planos-La saludó una voz ronca desde detrás.

Era su _agradable_ y estúpido compañero de pupitre, Soul Evans, que era el último principito del Shibusen. Pero para Maka era simple y llanamente un idiota. Sí, podría ser un príncipe…

Pero solo sería _El Príncipe de los idiotas_.

En el instituto las chicas lo apodaban **El príncipe Cool**, y eso era realmente fastidioso porque si había una cosa que Soul adoraba era precisamente eso, ser un chico _Cool_, así que se puede decir que gracias a aquel original apodo su ya de por sí crecido ego aumentaba día tras día.

Era guapo, más que eso, guapísimo. Poseía unos preciosos ojos rojos como la sangre que a Maka le fascinaban e intimidaban a partes iguales. Aquel cabello blanco como la nieve y alborotado como solo él podía llevarlo junto a esa sonrisa torcida y de tiburón que la había estremecerse sin querer hacerlo…

Soul Evans tendría que estar considerado un pecado.

Pero todo lo que tenía de guapo, lo tenia de idiota. Pervertido, creído, egocéntrico –aunque no tanto como Black Star, ya que eso era imposible-, descarado, maleducado, grosero, caprichoso y un sinfín de cosas más.

También estaba el hecho de que desde que había entrado al Shibusen y habían coincidido en la misma clase –por desgracia- él muy estúpido parecía divertirse a lo grande molestándola. Aunque ya era costumbre para la rubia ser molestada por Soul, a ella no le gustaba. Porque tenerlo cerca, tenerlo pendiente de ella, hacía que inevitablemente su corazón latiera más deprisa, su pulso se acelerará y se pusiera nerviosa.

A Maka Albarn no le gustaba ponerse nerviosa y sentirse así de desarmada, mucho menos por un chico, y aun menos si era por Soul Evans, su cretino favorito.

-Hola, príncipe idiota.

A Soul era al único al cual llamaba por su segundo y _secreto_ apodo. Llamar a Hero mariposa, a Kid Esquizofrénico y a Black Star chimpancé no estaba en sus planes, aun.

El arrugó el entrecejo mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de su derecha.

-Es príncipe Cool-La corrigió-Repite conmigo: _Cool_.

-Ya te gustaría a ti ser de verdad cool.

-Y ya te gustaría a ti tener los pechos grandes.

Bien; era tonto, pero parecía tener siempre una respuesta ingeniosa para dejarla en blanco. Y cuando eso sucedía…Le estampaba el primer libro que tuviese a mano en la cara. Como en ese instante.

-¡Eh!-Se quejó el albino-No es mi culpa que seas…

La rubia gruñó molesta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Este interrumpió la frase, tragando saliva.

-Está bien, pararé porque tengo sueño-Dijo al tiempo que bostezaba sonoramente, haciendo que la chica de ojos verdes suspirase más tranquila-_Pero_ _solo_ _por el momento, my lady_.

Y entonces dibujó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que junto a sus jodidos _my lady_ a Maka la hacían desfallecer de pies a cabeza, aunque lo disimulaba muy, muy bien.

Al fin la clase estaba completa y sonaba el timbre que daba el inicio a las clases. Como ya eran pares Kid dejó de ponerse histérico, por lo tanto dejó de molestar a Black Star y este se relajó un poco. Ambos muchachos tomaron asiendo delante de Soul y Maka,y Hero se sentó detrás junto a Ox Ford, un chico muy raro.

Sí, Maka estaba rodeada por los príncipes del Shibusen, siendo así la chica más envidiada de toda la escuela. No por su físico –aunque este era perfecto, su único fallo era que aun no había desarrollado unos pechos lo bastante grandes para ser considerados _aceptables_ por el género masculino, pero por lo demás estaba muy bien, y eso lo sabía- sino por esos peculiares y excéntricos compañeros que la rodeaban.

A los cuales, con el tiempo, había aprendido a apreciar tal y como lo había hecho con sus amigas, y los cuales también, le daban tanto alegrías como sustos.

Sonrió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que el profesor Stein se abría paso con su silla de ruedas por el aula hasta el escritorio sin caerse con ella. Con los años había perfeccionado su técnica.

"_Príncipes…_ _A su manera, puede que si lo sean_"

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>na mano pícara empezó a acariciarle suavemente el muslo, con fallido disimulo y en un intento torpe de colarse bajo la falda de su uniforme. Miró a Soul sorprendida y ruborizada al tiempo que pellizcaba la mano de su pervertido compañero. Este la había estado mirando como a veces hacía, de manera intensa y penetrante al tiempo que se le escapa alguna que otra caricia obscena que Maka tenía que censurarle si no quería volverse loca.

Loca por el príncipe idiota.

-¡Eso duele!-Se quejó en susurros él, dolorido.

-Eso te pasa por pervertido-Le respondió ella, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y se preparaba para tomar apuntes con el rostro serio e inmutable, intentando disimular su reciente desliz emocional-Aparte de idiota, también eres el príncipe de los pervertidos…No, más bien el rey.

Soul se aguantó una carcajada para no llamar la atención de Stein, no quería ser diseccionado.

-El día que consiga derribar ese muro que pones en medio…-Susurró, mirándola de nuevo con aquellos rubís oscurecidos de deseo, como queriéndola desnudar con la mirada. Aquella voz ronca y aterciopelada tampoco la ayudaba mucho a mantenerse cuerda-…veremos quién es el más pervertido de los dos, _my lady_.

Apartó la vista roja como un tomate, para dirigir su atención a Stein, que estaba empezando a pasar la lista de asistencia. Odiaba eso de Soul, porque sabía que alguien como él, que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera sin tan solo mover un dedo, solamente hacía todo aquello por el placer de molestarla y verla así, tan avergonzada y debilucha. Demostrándole que incluso ella, tan seria y tan recta que se negaba a besar el suelo por donde pisaba podría llegar a caer a sus pues.

Soul era ese tipo de chico, o por lo menos era la imagen que daba.

Maka resistía, demasiado tal vez. Pero no sabía cuánto podría aguantar. De verdad que era un descarado y un idiota pero…eso no le quitaba lo atrayente que podía a llegar a ser todo él. Sus ojos, sus expresiones, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su olor…

"_Pervertida_" Se dijo a sí misma, mientras ponía atención a la clase e intentaba borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento impuro relacionado con ella y Soul desnudos entre sabanas.

-Black Star.

-¡Presente, como siempre! Soy un Dios compasivo y como se que os morís de ganas de verme cada día, os regalo mi presencia y mi…

-Chrona makenshi.

-P-presente…

-¡Oye no ignores al grandioso Black Star!

-¿Chrona?

-¡P-presente!

-Death the Kid.

-¿Joder, porque siempre soy el tercero? ¡Quiero estar en un número par, un número par por favor!

- Harvar D. Éclair.

-Aquí.

-¡Algún día superaré a los dioses, entonces malditos todos vosotros que ahora ignoráis mi grandiosa presencia…!

- Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré.

-Presente profesor.

-…y cuando eso pase entonces me reiré de vuestras caras y os gritaré: ¡_Besadme el culo_!

-Black Star-Pronunció Stein, de una manera tan tétrica que a todos los alumnos les recorrió un desagradable escalofrío. A todos claro, menos al _Príncipe egocéntrico_-Que maravilloso discurso…

-Ah, veo que me escuchabas humano.

-Sí, ha sido sin duda emocionante hacerlo, tanto que necesitaría que movieras tu culo de la silla y te largaras al pasillo a airearte la cabeza un rato, creo que se te ha sobrecalentado-El peliazul intentó replicar, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el profesor, que esta vez le lanzó un bisturí que si no llega a ser por los buenos reflejos del muchacho le abría atravesado la oreja izquierda-Tu presencia y tus palabras son tan grandiosas que nos abruman, así que necesitamos relajarnos. Vamos, muévete gusano.

-Entiendo, no os asustéis, es normal. Si fuera vosotros y tuviera a alguien como yo cerca también me sentiría igual.

Nótese el sarcasmo en las palabras de Frank Stein y la ignorancia en las de Black Star. Todos empezaron a reírse mientras el científico podía, ya en paz, acabar su tarea de pasar lista de asistencia sin el pesado de Black Star que siempre por una cosa o por la otra acababa en los pasillos castigado.

Entonces fue cuando Maka se atrevió a mirar de reojo a **su** _Príncipe idiota_, que ya se encontraba con la cabeza sobre los brazos cabeceando. No pudo evitar mirarlo durante unos largos segundos embobada.

Estaba tan guapo dormido…

Hasta que alguien tuvo que interrumpir su embobamiento mental y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de dónde estaba. ¡Diablos, maldito Soul Evans por ser tan irresistiblemente guapo! ¡Maldito rey de los pervertidos al cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza!

Stein carraspeó al ver a su compañero durmiendo y Maka temió lo peor, pero al final el profesor decidió no enviarlo fuera y dejarlo dormir, así al menos estaría tranquilo y no jodería durante un buen rato.

-Bien, libre de estorbos empezaremos con la clase, así que prestadme atención o tendré que diseccionaros a vosotros, parásitos-Sí, aquel era su discurso favorito para dar inicio a sus horribles clases.

Y así iniciaba una nueva mañana de clases en el Shibusen, aquella escuela de locos, príncipes excéntricos y profesores con tendencias psicópatas que todos adoraban, porque por unas razones o por otras, cada uno tenía sus motivos para desear ir a clase cada mañana.

El motivo de Maka era un estúpido vago que se encontraba cabeceando a su lado cuando tendría que prestar atención a la lección que se impartía. Sonrió tímidamente; _tal vez_ algún día, cuando estuviera cansada de resistir la tentación de probar a aquel atractivo joven se decidiera a dejarse llevar y acabar en sus brazos, aunque fuera solo por una vez.

Mientras tanto, se encargaría de ser el dolor de cabeza y el talón de Aquiles personal de aquel príncipe mujeriego e idiota que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿CONTINUARÁ?<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Bien, por fin, por fin~!<p>

Sí, se que en verdad en capítulo en sí s una mierda, pero mi intención inicial es hacer de esta trama una pequeña historia, no muy extensa pero con más de un par de capítulos por lo tanto este correspondería a ser una intro. Así que me gustaría saber:

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lo sigo o lo dejo en capitulo único? ¡<strong>**Hacédmelo saber por favor****!**

* * *

><p>Tengo en mente algunas historias más por lo tanto no estoy muy segura de subir más capítulos, pero si la gente quiere más, entonces haría más eso obvio, y más ahora que me he vuelto a poner al día con <em>Soul Eater<em> y el MakaSoul :D

Si no, quedaría como un Oneshot…sí, soy una cobarde, lo sé xDDDDD

Si lo siguiera, el próximo capítulo sería sobre el _príncipe idiota_ de Soul, porque el primero ha sido sobre Maka, además intentaría sacar algo más a las demás chicas y cada una con su respectivo príncipe, pero sin olvidar, claro está, que la pareja principal son **Maka** y **Soul** *-*

Saludos a todos, espero opiniones y no tomatazos, sed buenos. Adiosiiito~

ATT; _A_**gridulce-**


	2. Capítulo 1 El chico cool

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

LO SIENTO MUCHISMO! No tengo perdón, lo sé. Sé que todo lo que diga solo sonarán como excusas así que sin mucho más que decir, vuelvo a la carga! Y con un regalito super especial para todos y todas, un capitulo doblemente largo, yujuu! Es decir, es un solo capitulo pero lo hice de lo que suelo hacer ^^ Eso es por compensación…dije que intentaría ir al día con este Fanfic y como siempre, a acabado en el olvido…soy un desastre! Pero es que de verdad los bloqueos son difíciles de superar…quienes también escriban sabrán de que hablo ESPERO QUE NO SE HAGA MUY PESADO D:

Este capítulo es Soul, completamente él –bueno, junto a sus tonterías y su acoso sexual a Maka xD-. Habrá mucha intro a su vida y sus pensamientos, pues estamos presentando al príncipe idiota y me gustaría hacerlo bien pero luego supongo que ya se hará más ameno .Espero que os guste! n.n

Saludos y a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Maka observa con cautela a los príncipes de su escuela preguntándose interiormente que tienen esos chicos para ser llamados así: está el príncipe gentil Hero, el príncipe simétrico Kid, el príncipe egocéntrico(¿hace falta decir quién es?) y después…después estaba Soul,el príncipe de los idiotas. ¡Bienvenidos al Shibusen, ¿qué tipo de príncipe te gusta más?

**Rating**: T (Aunque tal vez más adelante suba, de momento creo que es el rating adecuado a la historia…creo)

**Duración: **Entre 3-4 capítulos (Sin contar la INTRO)

**Advertencias**: AU, algo de OCC tal vez (espero no cargarme ningún personaje XD), vocabulario obsceno, alguna que otra escena pervertida y sobretodo : Faltas de ortografía (escribo del tirón y luego suelo revisar MUY por encima las faltas, espero no haber escrito ninguna barbaridad).

* * *

><p>-No plagiar- Narración, dialogo.<p>

-**No plagiar**- énfasis.

-_No plagiar_- Conversaciones telefónicas, flash back, palabras destacables.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR LEER CUIDADOSAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE CADA CAPITULO ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER; SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, LA TRAMA DEL FIC SÍ. NO PLAGIAR. PAZ, AMOR Y RESPETO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_osa _de _Príncipe_**S**

By: _A_gridulc_e_

**Capitulo 1 / El chico cool**

_Ahhh…_

**L**os placeres de esta vida…Cada uno tiene el suyo. La gente normalmente siente pasiones fuertes por los deportes, el arte, la música y esas cosas que practicándolas, machacándolas y mejorando en ellas los hacen sentir llenos. Él no tenía algo así. Era diferente a los demás, en todos los sentidos. Poseía la inteligencia suficiente para ser considerado _casi_ un superdotado, pero no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en potenciarlo ni sacarle partido –a diferencia de su hermano-. Había nacido con un don natural por la música y a sus dieciocho años tocaba el piano mejor que un profesional pero no le interesaba para nada el mundo musical. No se cuidaba y tampoco miraba mucho por su imagen personal pero sin embargo siempre lucía perfecto e impecable y tenía a las chicas a sus pies sin necesidad de mover un dedo, casi parecido al efecto que causa en las personas comunes un actor o modelo famoso. No trabajaba su cuerpo en el gimnasio ni practicaba deporte alguno porque odiaba el esfuerzo físico -sí, una de sus peculiaridades era lo vago que podía llegar a ser para depende que cosas-, sin embargo poseía un físico más que envidiable para muchos y deseado por otras. Tan lleno de buenas cualidades y todas tan desperdiciadas, había oído eso tantas veces de los labios de sus padres, su hermano o incluso amigos... Pero así era _Soul Evans_, sin opción a cambio alguno. Vago y perezoso a más no poder, pasota e irritable a modos insospechados y por qué no decirlo también, rato largo sarcástico, acido y bastante egocéntrico y cretino –pero menos que Black Star-.

Con todas las cualidades que poseía podría superarse a sí mismo a niveles insospechados pero… ¿Para qué? Ya vivía completamente bien como estaba sin pegar palo al agua. Tenía de vez en cuando alguna que otra riña con sus padres y su hermano mayor -¿Qué adolescente no las tenía?- pero aun así sabía que en el fondo –muy, muy, muy en el fondo- ellos lo aceptaban tal y como era aunque tampoco es que les quedase más remedio. Pese a no ser una persona relativamente sociable, dinámica y alegre poseía unos buenísimos amigos que no los cambiaría por nada –eso sí, tampoco es como si fuera a reconocerlo delante de ellos…eso sería embarazoso- y era muy popular en la escuela. Aunque no se esforzara lo más mínimo por hacer los deberes ni estudiar para los exámenes como tampoco lo hacía por caer bien a los compañeros, no lo necesitaba porque aprobaba igualmente sin hacer nada y aunque a veces resultaba ser una persona irritable a niveles máximos la gente no le daba importancia a eso porque en él solo veían al hijo de la rica familia Evans así que… ¿Por qué mejorar? Ya era perfecto tal y como era –nótese el amor propio hacia su persona-, o al menos tenía todo aquello que la gente envidiaba sin siquiera esforzarse ni un poquito. Una vida perfecta, redonda, llena de diversión y lujos. Y bueno, en cuanto al amor…No había encontrado aun a _aquella persona_ que todo el mundo aspiraba encontrar. Media naranja, alma gemela, llámesele como quieran. No la había encontrado y tampoco la buscaba porque dudaba mucho que existiera alguien en la faz de la tierra capaz de sincronizar con su persona a aquellos niveles como para tener algo serio y estable. A vista de los demás era tan perfecto como extraño. No le faltaban chicas, todas querían con él pero ninguna de las muchas con las que había estado fuera de lo que fuera, había llegado siquiera a calarle un poco dentro y mucho menos a intentar comprenderlo; ellas estaban felices por estar saliendo con alguien _cool_, popular y jodidamente rico para poder fardar de ello con las amigas y las no tan amigas, lo demás les daba igual. Todas eran igual a sus ojos así que el tema "encontrar alguien **especial**", para él era tema cerrado. Viviría la vida loca hasta que se cansara de ello y entonces tal vez, más por el miedo a la soledad que por otra cosa se comprometería con alguna mujer que le pareciera soportable y manejable.

Dejando todo aquello aparte en esos momentos se encontraba realizando una de sus actividades favoritas; dormir. Adoraba dormir, le encantaba dormir. Puesto que era una persona vaga y de poca actividad tumbarse en la cama ya fuera para descansar o para relajarse era simplemente un placer de otro mundo. Y habría seguido haciéndolo tan tranquilamente a no ser porque cierto imbécil ligeramente parecido –solo físicamente, claro- a su persona le arrebató las sabanas de la manera más cruel y despiadada posible y lo despertó sobresaltándolo, algo muy malo a aquellas horas de la mañana conviene destacar.

-¡SOUL!-Gritó aquel espécimen invasor y destructor que parecía intentar dejarlo sordo por como gritaba-¡LLEGARÁS TARDE A CLASE, LEVANTA YA!

Se removió ligeramente incomodo, más no se levantó, ni siquiera hizo amago alguno de querer hacerlo e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño pues tranquilamente y en poco tiempo podría volver a abrazar a Morfeo de nuevo. Su agradable –desagradable- despertador humano gruñó molesto ante su descaro. Odiaba las mañanas y odiaba madrugar, sobre todo si lo levantaban de aquella manera tan brusca llena de gritos como si fuera eso un mercadillo de gitanos o algo por el estilo…

-¡SOUL, LEVANTA!-Volvió a gritar-¡LLEGARÁS…!

-¡LLEGARÉ TARDE A CLASE, YA LO SÉ!-Le respondió al fin, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo MUY molesto pues apenas podía abrir los ojos del sueño que tenía y parecía estarlo aun más-Pesado, que eres un pesado Wes, ¿Tienes que gritar a estas horas de la mañana? Joder, que cansino…Debería denunciarte.

Su hermano mayor lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro al haber conseguido su objetivo mientras el pequeño de los Evans se revolvía el pelo y bostezaba somnoliento con cara de limón agrio. Bien, al menos había conseguido que hablase en vez de que siguiera retozando en el colchón, aquello era un avance grande porque normalmente cada mañana tardaba por lo menos media hora en conseguir desperezarlo un poco. Soul era un vago y si existieran olimpiadas de vagos él se llevaría la medalla de oro…O tal vez lo echarían de la competición por su nivel sobrenatural de pereza extrema, algo con lo que estaba seguro nadie podría competir en la faz de la tierra.

-No me mires con esa cara Soul, es que si no…no hay quien te levante, _hermanito_-Le declaró el mayor de los Evans, agregando un tono mucho más agudo y desagradable a la última palabra, sabía que Soul odiaba los diminutivos con los que lo nombraba a veces y las vocecillas agudas y repelentes-Eres como un perezoso –el animal-, pero más vago aun.

-Eso no es posible.

-Claro que lo es, mírate a ti mismo y lo verás. Te pasas el día durmiendo y vagueando, deberías cambiar un poco tu estilo de vida, no es sano que…

Y _bla, bla, bla…_

Siguió parloteando de cosas a las que Soul no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y si hubiera un nivel aun más bajo de atención, ese le daría el albino a su hermano. ¿Sermón mañanero? ¡Por dios, si ni siquiera lo escuchaba cuando eran horas normales, no pensaba escucharlo recién levantado, menuda tortura mental! Frunció el ceño, claramente molesto. Cada mañana el mismo despertar y las mismas conversaciones estúpidas. ¿Era necesario hacer todo aquello? Por que llegase cinco minutos tarde a clase no se iba a morir nadie puesto que los profesores lo dejarían entrar igualmente, era un Evans. Su hermano era un maldito pesado, de verdad que lo era, siempre criticando su manera de ser, de vestir, de hacer las cosas… ¡Cada persona era un mundo, que le dieran un respiro para ser como él quisiera, joder! Malditas apariencias y malditas familias ricas como la suya que todo lo basan en la imagen que proyectan cara a los demás, pero sobretodo…maldita sociedad que todo lo observa y lo critica. Aun así, en el fondo sabía que su hermano no deseaba que sus padres le hicieran lo mismo que a él, quien había seguido fielmente y sin opción a rechistar todos los pasos de su padre y de su madre como un títere. Soul sabía que Wes si de verdad pensara como sus padres no solo le daría sermones –los cuales siempre acababan derivando a discusiones o temas estúpidos y sin sentido- sino que se esforzaría para hacerlo cambiar a la fuerza como pretendían hacer muchas veces sus padres, cosa que no parecía tomarse muy en serio puesto que era él quien siempre empezaba con las tonterías. Por suerte, tenía un medio aliado dentro de la familia y…_Lo quería_. Muy poco, por eso –sí, claro...- pero lo quería, aunque por las mañanas llegaba a detestarlo a niveles insospechados y a veces, en ocasiones puntuales, le agobiaba demasiado con sus charlas. "_Soul, deberías ser más responsable…_", "_Soul, tienes que esforzarte más…_", "_Soul, deberías compórtate mejor…_" Soul por aquí, Soul por allá, algún día le gastaría el nombre el pesado…Y esa mañana era una de esas en las que por desgracia su queridísimo hermano mayor estaba demasiado hablador. Uf, que comida de olla tan gratuita, tenía que cortarla. YA.

-Como sea, lárgate que me vista ya no puedo seguir durmiendo por tu culpa…-Y bostezó, dándole muy poca credibilidad a sus últimas palabras.

-Ni hablar del peluquín, señorito -A Soul le recorrió un escalofrío de arriba abajo. Su hermano era tan joven pero estaba tan anticuado...con esa manera de expresarse tan estilo Ned Flanders... ¡Poooooooooor dios, que alguien le dijera que esa forma de hablar era cutre y repulsiva! ¡S.O.S!-Hasta que no estés duchado y vestido no me muevo de aquí, amiguito-Le reprochó-¿Te piensas que no te conozco? En cuanto salga y cierre la puerta volverás a dormirte-Viéndose atrapado y acorralado, no tuvo otra opción que suspirar rendido y retirarse arrastrando los pies de camino al baño-Pareces un zombie, Soul Evans. Espabila un poco, tienes 20 minutos para ducharte, vestirte, desayunar y llegar a la escuela… ¿Ya podrás con ello?-Y se empezó a carcajear, dándole un toque burlesco a sus palabras-Lo veo difícil para un lento como tú.

Lo último que vio Wes antes de que su hermano se escabullera dentro del baño fue una retorcida sonrisa, esa tan sarcástica y característica de su pequeño hermano. Sabía que si quería conseguir algo de Soul simplemente tenía que planteárselo como un reto porque si su pequeño hermano tenía un defecto aprovechable, ese era su debilidad por los retos. Le encantaba que lo retasen y dejar mal a la otra persona demostrando que él era el mejor o que podía hacer cualquier cosa que le propusieran. Algo muy maduro, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres apostar? No sabes con quien te estás metiendo…-Escuchó desde dentro del lavabo.

Como siempre, el albino menor había caído en la trampa. Wes suspiró tranquilo, al menos no llegaría TAN tarde si se proponía ganarle la apuesta, cosa que estaba seguro que haría. Soul odiaba perder y más si era contra él.

_Pequeño Soul, tan predecible…_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>cababa de salir de casa corriendo, con una tostada untada en mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón –adoraba el melocotón- en la boca y la mochila mal colgada junto con el uniforme escolar desarreglado a _su_ manera. Demonios, no llegaría a tiempo…Y había _apostado_ con Wes. No es como si su hermano mayor fuera a la puerta del instituto a revisar personalmente que llegase a tiempo pero dentro de él aunque pudiera hacer trampas si perdía no se sentía satisfecho con él mismo, tenía que ganar y punto aunque Wes no lo viera. Por orgullo, por lo que fuera. Ganar. Su finalidad para apostar era tan sencilla como clara: él era el más _cool_ y si necesitaba aclarárselo a las personas que aun no tenían la lección aprendida, lo haría. Si rechazas una apuesta es que eres un gallina y eso no es _cool_. Y si la aceptas, y encima la ganas, eres doblemente _cool_. Esa era su filosofía, pues el rey de los vagos no gastaría su precioso tiempo y esfuerzo si no fuera para reivindicarse como "el más mejor". Pese a todo aquello también tenía que reconocer que le gustaban demasiado los retos –daban algo de emoción a su perezosa y monótona vida- y odiaba demasiado perder, más si era con el odioso de Wes pero… ¿Qué no detestaba en esta vida el gruñón y raro de Soul Evans? Muy pocas cosas, la verdad.

_Y entre esas pocas cosas_…

A lo lejos pudo divisar una bonita y brillante cabellera rubia cenizo que ondeaba con el viento, suelta y algo despeinada. A su vez, una figura delgada y alta vestida con el mismo uniforme que él pero en versión femenina corría por la larga avenida para llegar a la puerta del instituto, que estaba a dos pares de manzanas aproximadamente. Sonrió torcidamente sin poder evitarlo porque la reconocería incluso entre un millón de personas, como no hacerlo... Se acabó con rapidez la tostada y se colocó correctamente la mochila antes de iniciar una buena carrera a toda velocidad para atrapar a aquella muchacha que siempre llegaba puntual lloviera o nevara y que sorprendentemente aquella mañana llegaba tan tarde como él. Genial, la suerte le estaba compensando por aquel mal despertar que le habían dado pues ya tendría algo con que empezar a chinchar a su chica favorita sin necesidad de pensar cosas ingeniosas. También sería una gran recompensa por la carrera que se estaba pegando para atraparla...Que cansancio tendría luego en clase, ya se imaginaba pegando una que otra cabezada durante las dos primeras horas, tal vez incluso en la tercera también.

-¡BUAAAH!-Gritó a su espalda una vez la hubo atrapado cuando quedaban solo un par de manzanas para llegar. Su dulce olor a esa fruta que tanto adoraba le inundó las fosas nasales. De verdad, olía tan bien…le daban ganas de pegarle un bocado cada vez que la olisqueaba –y aunque sonase muy acosador o enfermizo, no eran pocas las veces que lo hacía, precisamente- pues su esencia de melocotón dulce lo volvía loco. Adoraba el melocotón…y bueno, ella tampoco estaba nada mal. Bueno, estaba muy bien…pero era un dato que ella no necesitaba saber. Aún.

La muchacha, que estaba totalmente concentrada en su carrera y ni siquiera lo había oído llegar puesto que llevaba los audífonos en las orejas, al ser agarrada por detrás sin esperárselo para nada no hizo otra cosa que pegar un bote en medio de su carrera con el cual casi acaba en el suelo –pues se había tropezado con sus propios pies- y, junto a un gemido de terror a un volumen considerablemente alto sumado a toda la ecuación, hicieron que Soul empezase a partirse de risa mucho antes de ver su rostro de enojo, que era lo que normalmente lo hacía reír más. Poco tardó la rubia en recomponerse del susto gratuito y girarse a encarar al chico con una cara de enfadada que haría mearse en los pantalones al mismísimo Black Star pero que sin embargo él adoraba ver –tal vez fuera un poco masoquista…-. Aunque no se lo fuera a decir abiertamente, para Soul ella era preciosa, pero enfadada lo estaba aun más, mostrando ese lado agresivo y salvaje que ninguna chica había sido capaz de mostrarle porque a todas las llevaba como él quería. A todas menos a ella. Cosas de la vida. Maldita vida de mierda…

-¡¿Es que eres idiota o te has golpeado la cabeza al levantarte?!-Le gritó ella enfurecida. Oh sí, como le gustaba esa chica joder, que carácter -¿Pretendías matarme o qué?-Bufó exageradamente mientras empezaba a murmurar cosas para ella-Argh, príncipe imbécil…No sé porqué pregunto…

-Esa boquita Albarn, si escuchasen los profesores semejantes barbaridades de la impecable delegada…-Se burló-Además, pensaba que solo era idiota, pechos planos. ¿Ahora tambiñen me dices imbécil? Eres taaaan cruel~

La chica luchó contra todas sus ganas de pegarle una santa patada en la boca y dejarlo ahí, inconsciente en mitad de la calle. Suspiró, autocontrol ante todo aunque con Soul Evans rondando por ahí resultaba algo difícil. Él lo sabía y le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

-Eres imbécil y también idiota, eso no tiene discusión. Lo que sí que no eres es un príncipe, desde luego-Le respondió mordaz, intentando dar por finalizada la conversación sin sentido-Y por los profesores no me preocupo, puedes estar bien orgulloso Evans, porque tú eres el único que saca lo peor de mi persona cada día-Suspiró derrotada al tiempo que se giraba para intentar seguir caminando.

Aquello era bien cierto y a él ya le gustaba que fuera así. Por lo general Maka Albarn era la estudiante modelo con las mejores notas del instituto, actualmente la delegada de su clase y también ayudaba al consejo de estudiantes a organizar cualquier tipo de evento o proyecto cuando se lo pedían. Era el prototipo de chica perfecta de buena familia; educada, inteligente, seria, responsable, amiga de sus amigos, de un buen nivel económico y difícil de ignorar, pues tenía un rostro precioso de finas y exóticas facciones –fruto de un padre canadiense y una madre japonesa- y su físico alto y delgado recordaba a las modelos de revistas o pasarelas, pero no tan demacradamente delgadas sino con sus buenas curvas que cada vez se hacían más insoportablemente evidentes así que siempre atraía bastantes miradas a su paso. Puede que no fuera la más atractiva del mundo en cuanto a cuerpo, pues menguaba un poco de pecho pero no por eso dejaba de gustar menos a los chicos. Porque Maka Albarn tenía algo especial a los ojos del sector masculino aunque no se diese cuenta; no era una chica coqueta por naturaleza, tampoco era una _Fashion victim_ ni usaba maquillaje nunca pero esa belleza natural y sencilla suya –que la hacía asemejarse a una muñeca de porcelana con esos preciosos ojazos verdes grandes y suavemente rasgados, una naricilla fina y pequeñita y esos labios carnosos enmarcados en un rostro pálido y delicado-podía llegar a cautivar aun más que otras chicas con unos super cuerpos tan increíbles como sus feas e insoportables personalidades. Maka no era así, ella era como era y a quien no le gustara que se jodiera y punto; no buscaba agradar ni encajar solo estar rodeada de las personas que la aceptaran tal y como es. Sin mentiras, sin falsedades, sin máscaras. Posiblemente esa era una de las cosas que a Soul más le atraía de la rubia –aunque no la única, por supuesto, tenía una lista bien grande-. Y es que Maka era una gran contradicción con patas; con un carácter tan fuerte que estaba seguro que podría doblegar hasta a un león y a la vez, podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía la chica más dulce y adorable del mundo. Sí, en Maka todo era extraño…un misterio. No podía leerla, no se podía anticipar a ella pues nunca era capaz de saber cómo reaccionaría. Aquello lo perturbaba y emocionaba a partes iguales porque para un chico como él acostumbrado a llevar a todas las chicas como quería conocer a la rubia había sido algo _chocante_. Por lo general solo con repasar un par de veces a una muchacha y escucharla hablar durante 1 minuto podía llegar a saber cómo funcionaba perfectamente. Después de eso ya estaba listo para manipularlas a su antojo. Pero con Maka no había sido así; por mucho que se había parado a observarla, escucharla, analizarla…No podía encontrar el punto flaco exacto para "someterla". Eso lo desquició… ¿Cómo podía él, todo un perfecto Don Juan, no ser capaz de manipular a una chica? ¡Soul Evans era la debilidad de las chicas en persona, por Dios! Desde que la había conocido, no podía haber nadie más que ella en su punto de mira. Ya no estaba seguro si era algo personal, de orgullo, o de lo que fuera pero tenía bien claro una cosa: ninguna chica puede resistirse a Soul Evans. **Ninguna**. Ni siquiera la más fría y reacia al sector masculino y al amor: Maka Albarn, la princesa de hielo.

O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba al principio pues en la actualidad había desarrollado por ella algo parecido al cariño, aprecio, afecto…algo inevitable pues ambos por azares del destino habían acabado en el mismo grupo de amigos. Quizá fuera por eso que le era imposible para él ignorarla tan siquiera un minuto y siempre necesitaba ser el centro de su atención, constantemente. Aunque esto supusiera tener que hacerla rabiar para recibir su atención –pues la maldita chica era totalmente inmune a él…sí que es verdad que como adolescente y persona que era a veces se descuidaba un poco y ahí estaba él para aprovecharlo pero…por lo general, era siempre ignorado por ella-. Y ya no podía negarse más si mismo que Maka había dejado de ser solo un reto y que cada día le fascinaba y sorprendía más. Y que cada jodido día que pasaba sus excusas iban perdiéndose por el camino.

_Oh, sí, estaba bien jodido, ¿verdad?_

Pero era todo culpa de la rubia, por supuesto. Porque Maka era sencillamente perfecta a sus ojos. Le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. **Demasiado**. Y por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de conocer a una chica de verdad y de dejarse conocer. Sí, sonase increíble o no, Soul Evans por primera vez en toda su vida –cosa que nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a pasar por lo menos hasta los 30 años de edad- se estaba planteando el hecho de ir en serio con una chica. Más específicamente, con _su_ Maka. Aunque claro está que para poder ir en serio primero tenían que tener _algo_…cosa que no tenían, y la casa no se empieza por el tejado, amigos. Pero mientras trabajaba arduamente con su mejor armamento para derretir un poco aquel corazón de hielo que la chica poseía, nada ni nadie le impedía ser un poco pícaro y juguetón con ella… ¿Verdad?

-Y dime, ¿cómo es que la delegada llega a estas horas de la mañana? ¿No te da vergüenza Albarn? Tendrías que dar buen ejemplo a los demás…-Empezó a chincharla, como de costumbre-Vas a romper tu record perfecto de asistencia, debe ser horrible para _Miss-Delegada-perfecta-con-pechos-planos_.

La chica le gruñó cual animal cabreado como respuesta mientras él se reía interiormente. ¿Podría llegar a ser una persona más graciosa que ella? Y lo mejor de todo es que la chica lo hacía todo sin proponerse ser la diversión personal de Soul. Fijó su vista al rostro de la rubia, sus ojos grandes y verdes mirándolo solo a él, sus carnosos y tentadores labios levemente fruncidos en claro señal de enfado y ese suave rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían verse tan…linda. _Joder_. Ya estaba de nuevo pensando otra vez cursilerías estúpidas…Que poco _cool_ era aquello, suerte que nadie podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza. Pero es que a veces su imaginación con aquella muchacha lo hacía pensar en cosas tan...extrañas. Cosas que nunca habría imaginado llegar a imaginar con alguna mujer aparte de sexo, sexo y más sexo. Aunque por supuesto ese aspecto sexual también entraba en el pack de sus fantasías con la rubia. Solo que venía de la mano con ñoñerías y cursiladas que imaginándose hacerlas con ella, no eran tan cursis ni ñoñas. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco de verdad? Puede ser.

-Que llegue tarde o no a ti no te incumbe, todos podemos dormirnos de vez en cuando-Le replicó ella, sacándole hierro al asunto como podía, pero sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mostraban que se sentía avergonzada de aquello. _Taaan adorableee~ _-Además, tú siempre lo haces, no eres el más apropiado para…

Mala suerte. Porque al encontrarse suficientemente cerca de la escuela llegaron a escuchar el timbre que daba inicio a las clases y Maka quedó callada de golpe, pálida como el mármol ante lo que acababa de oír. Lo miró aterrada como si se fuese a acabar el mundo y Soul le sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida tan suya de _uy-que-lástima-por-ti-pero-me-importa-un-bledo_ que derretiría a toda fémina que tuviera delante -¿y qué sonrisa de Soul no lo haría? Incluso la más detestable- y que cada vez que intentaba usar en Maka parecía no tener ninguna clase de efecto, como si estuviera vacunada contra él o tuviera alguna especie de repelente contra hormonas. ¡Argh, maldita la mala suerte en que la conoció!

-¡Mierda, eres lo peor!-Le gritó ella, antes de echar a correr y dejarlo atrás ante la sorpresa del albino. ¿Le habia dicho que _era lo peor_ y encima se estaba marchando sin él? Pequeña traidora, ya se vengaría por eso más tarde…o ahora mismo-¡Si llego tarde será tu culpa, príncipe idiota!

El albino no pudo reprimir una carcajada antes de echar a correr y atraparlacon mucha falicidad en tan solo un par de zancadas. Maldita, nunca sabía por dónde iba a salirle, era totalmente impredecible, joder. Una vez la hubo atrapado no pudo aguantarse más la risa al ver la cara sorprendida de la rubia quien no se esperaba que el vago de Soul Evans se pusiera a correr para atraparla. Mucho menos para…

-¿Echamos una carrera ver quién gana, _pechitos planos_?

Y tal y como le dijo eso, no le dio tiempo a la chica a contestarle cual fuera el tipo de improperio que fuera a decirle en aquellos momentos. Le pegó un azote en el trasero. Sí, un _azote_. Sí, en el _trasero_. Y siguió corriendo tan tranquilo, dejándola con una cara de sorpresa que le haría sombra al cuadro de _El grito_ de Munch.

-¿No estamos muy en forma, eh? Será mejor que corras un poco más rápido o te dejarán fuera de clase..._my lady_.

Y antes de salir corriendo como un judas traidor que tira la piedras y esconde la mano le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, dejando a la muchacha que aun no acababa de creerse del todo lo que acababa de hacerle el albino bastante más atrás. Poquísimos segundos más tarde pudo escuchar como ella lo maldecía mil y una veces sin importarle lo más mínimo en aquellos momentos toda su buena educación y sus perfectos modales. No pudo evitar volver a reír cuando de fondo la escuchó llamarle _enfermo_, _perturbado_, _idiota_ y _pervertido_ entre otras muchas cosas más que ya no llegó a escuchar porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Soul era listo así que apretó el paso para adelantarse aun más a la chica. Si Maka lo atrapaba estaba muerto y re-muerto pues el azote en el culo la habría puesto furiosa, estaba seguro. Ni siquiera quiso girarse para verle la cara de cabreada mientras, seguramente, la chica intentaba correr a un ritmo mínimamente rápido para poder atraparlo. Y si a todo aquello le sumabas el hecho que la había llamado _pechitos planos_… No es que a él le importase realmente el tamaño de los pechos, a estas alturas había cambiado completamente sus preferencias sobre aquello: eran mejor un buen par de pechos algo menudos y bien puestos que unas tetas enormes y caídas, pero si podía chincharla con eso lo haría encantado. Porque cabrear a Maka Albarn estaba en su _Top Ten_ de cosas favoritas incluso antes que dormir, así que cualquier cosa con la que pudiera chincharla era bienvenida a su grandioso repertorio ya almacenado.

De todas maneras ahora lo que pasaba por su cabeza no era como chincharla más, sino como sobrevivir a su posible contraataque, el cual seguramente sería terrorífico…

Llegó al edificio tan solo unos pocos minutos tarde después de escuchar la sirena pero los pasillos ya estaban todos desiertos puesto que en el instituto eran bastante estrictos con la puntualidad y hacían entran a los alumnos dentro de clase rápidamente -aunque Soul se pasara los horarios cada día por el forro del pantalón, para la mayoría de alumnos no solía ser así-. Al llegar a la puerta de clase decidió quedarse a esperar a la rubia que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras casi sin aliento y con una cara de agotada y cabreada a partes iguales digna de enmarcar en un cuadro. El deporte sin duda no era lo suyo, pues la única asignatura -por desgracia para la chica- que bajaba la nota de su perfecta media de 10 en todas las materias era _Gimnasia_ -o _Educación física_, como quieran llamarle-. En cuanto ella lo alcanzó justo delante de la puerta del aula con las mejillas suavemente teñidas de rosa –desde que la había visto hasta el momento no parecía perder el colorcillo, que adorable- y respirando con algo de dificultad, casi jadeando –lo cual pese a ser prontas horas de la mañana no evitó algún que otro pensamiento _muy_ sucio-, sintió sobre él aquella mirada verde cargada de resentimiento y molestia que tanto le gustaba ver en esa carita de porcelana. Ella intentó pegarle un buen par de hostias y al parecer cualquier lugar le servía puesto que no apuntaba a alguna zona de su cuerpo en específico. De verdad que la chica lo intentó intensamente durante unos momentos pero los reflejos del albino eran mejor que los de ella, así que aunque pareciéndole extraño al muchacho, ella se rindió más pronto de lo que habitualmente solía hacer seguido de un suspiro de resignación y una mirada venenosa.

-¿Y ahora porqué te quedas ahí en medio parado?-Le reprochó, pues estaba justo en medio de la puerta, bloqueando el paso-Molestas, así que apártate o entra de una vez-Le ordenó de mala manera, como si fuera menos que un trapo sucio. Estaba enfadada. Mucho.

-Solo quería estar a tu lado y darte apoyo moral en tu primera vez llegando tarde…-Volvió a picarla-Encima que lo hago por ti…que desagradecida eres, _pechitos_.

-Como vuelvas a llamarme pechos planos, pechitos o cualquier cosa que haga referencia a eso juro que voy a arrancarte esa lengua venenosa Evans, no estoy de humor hoy…

-Nunca estas de humor Albarn, ¿es que tienes la menstruación permanente o algo por el estilo?-Aquello le hizo ganarse, esta vez sí, un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia la cual parecía molestarse cada vez más y esta vez parecía en serio que no estaba de buen humor ese día….bueno, la chincharía un poquito más y luego dejaría que se relajara un poco. Pero solo un poco, porque después seguiría molestándola-Además, sería un desperdicio que hicieras eso con mi lengua, ¿no crees? Con la de cosas increíbles que podría hacerte con ella…

-¡P-pervertido!-Lo interrumpió dándole un puñetazo instantáneo en el estomago que ni la persona con más reflejos del mundo habría podido prevenir. Por unos segundos le cortó la respiración, ¡que bruta era cuando quería! Irritada y suavemente sonrojada giró la cara para evitar mirarlo directamente, con el ceño muy _MUY_ fruncido. Oh, también adoraba abochornarla de aquella manera…era demasiado inocente en ese sentido-Si no vas a entrar te he dicho que te apartes, estas atrasándome más con tus tonterías.

-Apártame tú, pues-La retó divertido, poniéndose aun más en medio de la puerta e intentando volver a regular su respiración-Eres bastante maleducada y mandona, ¿sabes? Las cosas se piden por-fa-vor.

Entonces pasó algo que nunca pensó que pasaría y menos tratándose de Maka Albarn. La rubia dio un par de pasitos hasta eliminar la mayoría de distancia entre ellos quedando a pocos centímetros de Soul. Aun respiraba un poco irregular a causa de la carrera y eso ayudaba muy poco en aquella situación, pues de golpe el albino pudo empezar a notar una extraña… ¿Tensión sexual? Sí, algo muy parecido. Ella era alta pero por suerte Soul lo era más, porque si no en estos momentos tendría su boquita demasiado cerca como para poder aguantarse las ganas de comérsela. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con un brillo inusual en ellos. ¿Era eso una mirada provocadora en su rostro o estaba soñando? ¿Se estaban haciendo sus fantasías realidad? Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose completamente aturdido. Entonces una de las delicadas manos de Maka se paseó por su pecho, por encima de la camisa, hasta llegar al cuello de la prenda y agarrarla suavemente de un tirón, acercándolos aun más y ahí supo que sus neuronas se habían desconectado completamente porque no podía pensar nada coherente, junto a su corazón que se había disparado a mil por hora. Y debe reconocer que también se quedó sin aliento. Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, reteniendo la esencia de la rubia que tanto le gustaba en sus fosas nasales y así se quedó durante unos segundos. Parado, indefenso…_patético_. La miraba intensamente, pero no decía ni hacía nada, tenía miedo de estirar la mano para tocarla y que aquella imagen se desvaneciera delante de sus ojos, como si de un espejismo se tratase. Pero la realidad es que ella estaba ahí parada, tan cerca de él…tan feroz y atrevida…Que joder, tenía unas ganas enormes de secuestrarla y llevársela a cualquier esquina para hacerle mil y una perversiones. Porque con esa mirada era lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos. O lo que Soul quería que pidiese a gritos, quién sabe.

-Entonces…podrías apartarte de la puerta…-Le dijo la rubia, con una voz que nunca había escuchado en ella. Suave, lenta, sensual…como un ronroneo-¿…Por-fa-vor…-Empezó una pregunta, arrastrando mucho cada letra, procurando que sus labios se cerraran de una manera muy provocativa y acercándose a su oreja para acabar de rematar la situación y que a Soul le diese un paro cardiaco-…¡¿PRÍNCIPE DE LOS IDIOTAS?!-Le gritó muy fuerte, sorprendiéndolo por completo y rompiendo todo el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos, por no hablar de que le dolía el tímpano de la oreja.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como lo empujaban de golpe y al no esperárselo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de culo. Antes de abrir la puerta y meterse dentro del aula lo miró sonrojada, pero bastante altiva y orgullosa. Como una diva.

-Deberías ir con cuidado contra quien juegas-Le advirtió, aun sonriendo de aquella manera tan repelente pero que a ella la hacía verse tan jodidamente bonita-No eres el único que sabe cómo jugar estos juegos_, príncipe cool_...

Y girando la cabeza como toda una diva indignada giró la manilla de la puerta y se metió en el aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo completamente a cuadros y con dolor de culo y oídos. Sí, esa era su yegua indomable y dudaba que algún día pudiese llegar a controlarla por completo pero no por eso iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Sabía que sería lento y difícil pues Maka era una chica muy fría y desconfiada con los hombres por culpa de su padre mujeriego y encima tampoco es que el albino tuviese un historial muy limpio… pero ahora era diferente. Él había cambiado por ella. Sabía que podía conseguirlo solo necesitaba tiempo y paciencia porque no era tonto y notaba que para Maka el albino no le era _completamente_ indiferente como ella quería aparentar. ¡Que Maka se preparase porque Soul iba a por todas!

-No te escaparás tan fácilmente la próxima vez, _pechitos_.

Y sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Porque un día más para trabajar y llegar a su meta era un día menos que quedaba para alcanzarla.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ese a que se había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana durmiendo en clase, nada más llegaron a sus oídos las campanas que daban el inicio a la hora del descanso salió corriendo como loco hacia la cafetería. Odiaba las colas y el exceso de personas, así que aunque era muy molesto tener que correr tan pronto por la mañana –de nuevo-, era por una buena y santa razón.

-¡Eh, viejo!-Escuchó que le gritaba Black, detrás suyo-¡¿Pretendes escapar de tu Dios con esa carrerilla de mierda?!

Paró en seco y se giró en medio del pasillo a esperar a sus amigos. Aunque si iban un poco más rápido de verdad que se lo agradecería en exceso. ¡No le gustaba nada hacer cola, joder! Malditos tontos con complejo de tortugas.

-Cállate ya con eso de Dios, te haces pesado-Escuchó a Kid protestar.

-Chicos, calmaos un poco…-Esta vez era Hero, siempre intentando inútilmente poner paz entre esos dos-De verdad, un poco de tranquilidad no va mal de vez en cuando.

-Tú calla, _hippie colgao_-Le cortó Black-Aquí el que decide soy yo, que no se te olvide.

En cuanto los príncipes nada principescos se reunieron los cuatro, compartieron saludos. Como Soul había llegado tarde –nada fuera de lo normal- y se había puesto a dormir las tres horas de clase que tenían antes del recreo –también algo bastante común-, se dieron los buenos días en esos momentos mientras caminaban distraídos hacia la cafetería, ignorando las miradas furtivas de las chicas a su alrededor. Bueno, no es que las ignorasen del todo pues eran intensas y descaradas, simplemente era el pan de cada día y aunque fuese solo un secreto entre ellos y ninguna de esas lobas hambrientas que los acechaban encontrase explicación al porqué los deseados chicos no hacían caso a sus reclamos constantes, la verdad era que…

_Los cuatro príncipes ya tenían a sus princesas_.

Bueno, no oficialmente…Porque la verdad es que aun siendo considerados príncipes en aquella escuela, aun haciendo suspirar de amor y deseo a las chicas y mujeres por donde fuera que pasaban…pese a todo aquello y mucho más, los muy tontos tenían cada uno una chica especial desde hacía tiempo pero… ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de confesarlo aun. Ninguno había sido capaz aun de dar un paso adelante y mejorar su situación con "su chica". Los cuatro seguían aun en la casilla de salida de aquel juego. Patético pero cierto.

¿Sorprendente, verdad? Cruda realidad…Tan fácil que les resultaban las cosas cuando no iban en serio, y cuando por primera vez encontraban a alguien que sí lo merecía los príncipes se sentían confundidos, torpes e inseguros. Como niños pequeños.

-Hey Soul-Lo distrajo el moreno-Ya pensábamos que te quedabas en casa durmiendo hoy también, has llegado bastante tarde...y bien acompañado.

Ante las últimas palabras Soul se puso interiormente algo nervioso, pero supo disimularlo muy bien. Aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel acercamiento tan increíble que Maka había tenido con él –aunque fuera para joderlo, maldita ella- y que por primera vez no había sido él mismo quien había roto la distancia física con la rubia. Maka le había dado esa mañana una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina y joder…Era una putada. Había estado a poquísimos milímetros de comerle la boca con pasión y sin embargo había acabado de culo en el suelo. Bastante humillante, la verdad.

-Que va tío, imposible. Wes es tan insoportable que acabaría viniendo solo por no aguantarlo…Últimamente está muy pesado.-Contestó, intentando evitar tocar el tema de _la_ _compañía_. No es que no confiara en sus amigos, después de todo eran los únicos que sabían sobre ciertos sentimientos que sentía hacia la rubia pero…no le gustaba tocar ese tema mucho y menos en la escuela. Siempre se sentía jodidamente avergonzado de hablarlo.

-Bueno, es tu hermano mayor y es responsable de ti cuando tus padres se van fuera de casa, es normal que te esté encima. Últimamente no se te ve mucho el pelo por clase, seguro que Stein ya le ha dado el toque de alarma-Dijo Hero.

-Sí, lo más seguro…-Suspiró, rascándose la nuca-Viejo loco ese…Seguro que estaba intentando diseccionar a alguien y lo ha detenido la policía, por eso no ha venido a clase aun.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si que ha venido, solo que estabas durmiendo en su clase, como siempre-Puntualizó el rubio.

Black Star, un poco cansado de que lo dejasen fuera de la conversación decidió torturar un poco a Hero, el "debilucho" del grupo. Paso uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los hombros para rodearle el cuello, más no apretó.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente repelente, Hero?-Le dijo-A veces consigues sacar de las casillas a este gran Dios, que soy yo.

-Vamos, vamos, no nos asustes al pobre Hero. Ya está bien que de vez en cuando sea al revés, _bro_-Contesto Soul, riendo al ver la cara de terror de Hero. Después de todo Black era como un oso; alto, fuerte y fibrado. A veces, aunque no lo pretendiera podía llegar a hacer daño de verdad y el pobre Hero...de verdad que era afeminado y delicado rato largo.

-¿Al revés? No entiendo que quieres decir, viejo…-Soltando por fin su agarre, la bestia Star intento comprender las palabras de su amigo, sin mucho éxito cabe decir.

-Claro que no podrías entenderlo, con ese cerebro de mosquito…-Susurró Kid. Como siempre, aunque se quejase del peliazul siempre lo acababa buscando para pelear-Soul quiere decir que está bien que de vez en cuando alguien te saque a tí de las casillas en vez de ser tú el que saque a los demás. Cosa con la cual concuerdo completamente.

Siguieron hablando de temas que iban surgiendo al azar, alguna que otra pelea entre Kid y Black…Lo mismo de siempre. Pero faltaba algo. O más bien, faltaban.

-¿Dónde andan las chicas?-Preguntó el albino, mientras le daba un mordisco a su Donut de chocolate blanco. Hacía como diez minutos que había empezado el descanso y no aparecían, era algo extraño pasar mucho rato en el instituto sin ellas puesto que eran un grupo muy unido-Se siente raro sin tenerlas por aquí cerca cotorreando de sus cosas de chicas.

-¿Hablas por todas o solo por una en concreto?-Respondió Kid pícaramente.

-Ya Kid, no seas malo, mira lo rojo que se ha puesto…Lo estamos avergonzando-Siguió la broma Black, ya que eran de los pocos momentos en los que no se peleaban hasta la muerte; cuando se unían para joder a un tercero.

-No es cierto, no voy a picar el anzuelo.

-Booh~ Que aburrido eres Soul-Dijo Hero- Para gustarte tanto el bromear…

-Me gusta bromear con la gente, no que bromeen conmigo-Y sonrió triunfante, como si hubiera soltado la frase estrella del siglo XXI-Además, no sé que tanto bromeáis conmigo, vosotros estáis igual que yo…-Dejó caer la bomba. Al instante sus compañeros se pusieron todos tensos y nerviosos- No, en verdad no. Estáis peor.

-¡Yo nunca estoy peor que nadie, siempre voy tres pasos por delante de toda la humanidad!-Gritando como siempre, Black .

-Que depresión…Soy asimétrico, y encima soy un inútil…Chrona nunca me mirará- Kid siempre tenía que introducir en un contexto totalmente diferente a su querida simetría para quedarse a gusto.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar sobre estos temas, por lo menos en la escuela. Es algo deprimente…Y vergonzoso-Hero, la voz de la razón entre tanto loco.

Menudo panorama de grupo. Al menos cuando las chicas estaban con ellos se equilibraban un poco. Con Tsubaki, Maka, Hero y a veces incluso él, intentando traer al grupo algo de paz y razonamiento. O al menos intentando que no los detuviera la policía o los expulsaran del instituto, que ya era mucho. Lo que lo hacía recordar cierta pregunta…

-Al final no me habéis contestado la pregunta, capullos-Frunció el ceño. Siempre se iban por las ramas, hablasen de lo que hablasen. ¿Podrían algún día mantener una conversación normal y corriente?

-Se quedaron atrás-Respondió Black, que volvía a devorar su desayuno con entusiasmo-Maka quería robar mi protagonismo, así que nos hemos adelantado.

-¿Maka?

-Parece que tenía fiebre, según he escuchado-Le aclaró por fin, Hero-Esta mañana cuando hemos visto llegar a las chicas sin ella me ha extrañado y les he preguntado. Se ve que le habían apagado el despertador para que se quedase descansando pero ya sabemos todos como es Maka-chan para el estudio…

-_Aaah_…-Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, algo desilusionado. Así que por eso hoy se sonrojaba tanto. Él que se pensaba que estaba empezando a progresar un poco…

-Hablando de las brujas…-Les llamó la atención el peliazul, señalando con la cabeza hacía la puerta de la cafetería-Parece que tu princesa no viene con ellas, bro.

-Seguramente la habrán obligado a volver a casa-Razonó Kid-O debe estar en la enfermería descansando.

Suspiró decepcionado, mientras las chicas se abrían paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y alguna que otra mirada de perversión recaía en ellas. Maka era de esas estudiantes modelo que siempre iba a clase, siempre. Y que por normal general siempre era puntual en el horario y nunca se olvidaba de hacer los deberes. Era raro, pues desde que la conocía no recordaba un día en la escuela sin que la rubia no estuviera allí presente…Definitivamente, sin Maka por allí rondando ese día sería laaaargo y aburrido. Muy aburrido.

* * *

><p>-<strong>N<strong>o creo que sea buena idea presentarnos hoy como si nada-La voz de Hero llegó a sus tres amigos-Deberíamos avisar antes de…

-¿Desde cuándo avisamos, eh?-Interrumpió en voz alta Black Star, como siempre.

-Bueno…nosotros si lo hacemos, eres tú el que se auto-invita siempre-Aclaró Kid, siempre ácido ante los estúpidos comentarios del musculado peliazul.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hero-La voz de Soul interrumpió una muy posible pelea-Además, Maka está enferma, no es como si…

-¡Precisamente por eso hemos venido!-De nuevo, el peliazul reivindicativo…-Todo el día suspirando como un tonto, y tan aburrido solo durmiendo…déjate ya de cuentos, en verdad el que más ganas tiene de entrar en casa de las chicas eres tú_, bro_.

Tocado y hundido. Pero no dejaría que fuera tan evidente su desesperación por saber cómo se encontraba la rubia. A la hora del descanso, cuando las chicas habían llegado a la mesa con ellos Tsubaki le había explicado que habían enviado a Maka a descansar a casa. Eso había sido a las 11 a.m y actualmente eran las 6 p.m…Era normal que estuviera interesado en saber si ella estaba mejor. Después de todo se sentía algo culpable por haberla chinchado tan cansinamente de buena mañana cuando la pobrecilla se moría de la fiebre. Además, no es como si no fueran constantemente a invadirles la casa a las chicas, precisamente solían ocuparles la casa entre tres y cuatro veces a la semana, cuando los cuatro se cansaban de callejear las calles o los ojos les dolían de tanto jugar a la PlayStation o al ordenador.

Pero con una enferma por casa y un Black Star que al parecer se había tragado un micrófono y unos amplificadores cuando era pequeño…Sin duda era una situación incompatible. Más si le añadías que Black era capad de sacar de sus casillas a Kid y a Liz, los cuales cabreados eran igual o más escandalosos… No, definitivamente aquella no era la mejor opción. Y entrar solo sería muy descarado pues siempre que iban eran los cuatro, si aparecía solitario sería como anunciar: "_Hola chicas, estoy completamente desesperado por saber cómo esta Maka ya que nunca vengo solo a veros pero hoy casualmente sí, por favor, en cuanto mejore decídselo, pero no olvidaros de decirle también estoy loco por ella, vale? Sí, decídselo vosotras porque yo soy imbécil y no me atrevo, pero con esta visita y mi cara de idiota supongo que hasta la gata negra que tenéis de mascota se ha dado cuenta de ello, así que aseguraros de joderme la futura declaración y cotillead mucho a mis espaldas, gracias_".

-Bueno…-Dijo al fin, después de unos segundos de silencio. Cosa rara entre ellos cuatro. La razón le decía una cosa pero las ganas de entrar lo empujaban a otra-Supongo que podríamos ir un rato…Pero sin hacer mucho jaleo-Miró a Black-Y sin revolverles la casa ordenándolo todo como si fuera nuestra-Miró a Kid.

-¡Siiiiiiii, lo sabía!-Gritó la mole azul-Venga tíos, soltad la pasta que ya tardáis. Os dije que lo que este gran Dios dice, va a misa.

Con malas caras, Kid y Hero le entregaron una considerable cantidad de billetes a Black, ante la sorpresa del albino. Un _click_ resonó en su mente.

-¿Habías apostado que decidiría?-Pregunto medio molesto, medio en broma-No puedo creerlo, sois unos cabrones.

-Bueno…pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de hacer esto contigo-Confesó Hero.

Al final acabaron haciendo tanto alboroto que la puerta del piso se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Liz un tanto cabreada que los miraba como si quisiera patearles el culo en esos mismos instantes. Un escalofrío general les recorrió la espina dorsal a los cuatro.

-De verdad, con vosotros no hacen falta timbres…-Les dijo la castaña, mientras se apartaba para dejarles pasar, rendida-Se os escucha venir desde antes que lleguéis a pisar la calle. Cortesía de Black y Kid, por supuesto.

-Si es que soy grandioso…-Susurró emocionado, alabándose a sí mismo. Los demás lo ignoraron.

-No nos estaba alagando, idiota-Le recriminó el moreno, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por el comentario de la Thompson. El que siempre era educado y refinado, que le hicieran ver lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser sin darse cuenta era vergonzoso.

-Más te vale que no chilles mucho o te tiraré por el balcón, ¿te queda claro?-Amenazó a Black, antes de que llegasen siquiera al comedor-También va por ti, Kid. Hoy nada de peleas, Maka está descansando, ya deberíais saberlo. Como también deberíais saber que es un quinto piso, ahí lo dejo.

-Sí, veníamos a ver como se encontraba Maka-Aclaró Hero, intentando disipar el ambiente amenazante que se acababa de formar en cuestión de segundos-Bueno, y a pasar el rato con vosotras, claro. ¿Está mejor? Es muy extraño que se ponga enferma.

-Parece que la fiebre le ha bajado bastante pero debería reposar al menos un par de días más para recuperarse del todo-Intervino Tsubaki, que salía de la cocina con un delantal rosa y blanco de…coneja. Nadie comentó nada para evitar posibles caídas libres desde el balcón de un quinto piso-Al parecer está un poco exhausta y se ha esforzado demasiado. Las clases, el frío, los exámenes, el consejo estudiantil que le ha pedido ayuda para organizar la fiesta de navidad que se acerca…

-Vaya, debe estar muy ocupada-Se lamentó Kid al no darse cuenta de cómo de agotada debía estar su amiga para colapsar así.

-La verdad es que últimamente no para quieta-Esta vez era la Thompson, que hablaba algo preocupada- Era de esperar que cayese enferma, lo raro sería que su cuerpo aguantase ese ritmo loco.

-Menuda tonta…ni siquiera sabe cuidar de sí misma-Susurró Soul.

-¿Vas a ir a verla, verdad?-Le preguntó amablemente la morena al albino, dejándolo un poco sorprendido-Por ese pasillo, última puerta a la derecha.

-N-no he venido a verla…ni nada…Traía apuntes para ella…-Sí, fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, una en la cual precisamente se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo. Una bravísima excusa cuando todo el mundo sabe allí que él nunca coge apuntes. En este caso los había cogido para ella pero…arg…¡¿En qué estupideces estaba pensado cuando hizo eso?! ¿Y cuando lo dijo allí frente a todos? Era todo muy poco _cool_.

-Claro, clarooo~-Esta vez fue Patty la que irrumpió en el salón, con la cara pintarrajeada en un intento de gato muy mal hecho. Nadie se sorprendió, ya era común verla así o incluso peor-Por eso Soul estaba tooodo el día deprimido, porque no estaba su jirafita.

Bufó molesto. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos pocos días en los que para variar, le toca a él ser el centro de las burlas del grupo. Eso no tenía gracia, no señor. Viendo que ya no iba a poder hacer nada por detener aquella situación vergonzosa y que todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra, decidió rendirse y acabar con ese humillante momento.

-Fondo a la derecha… ¿Cierto?-Confirmó con poco entusiasmo. Ya se las cobraría todas cuando llegase el momento, que temblasen todos.

-E-espera…-Susurró alguien, que se asomaba tímidamente desde la puerta de la cocina, todos enfocaron su atención a aquella personita-Maka e-esta despiert-ta…Me pidió q-q-que llevase su medicina…-Se mantuvieron en riguroso silencio, pues si no era imposible escuchar la suave vocecilla de Chrona-P-puedes llevársela t-t-tú…A-así t-tendrás una exc-c-cusa…p-para verla…Lo d-de los apuntes n-no cuela m-mucho.

No sabía si sentirse agradecido o aun más humillado de lo que ya se encontraba. Miró a sus amigos, todos se aguantaban la risa menos Tsubaki que intentaba disimular mirando hacia el enorme ventanal del balcón, Chrona que lo había echo la pobre con toda la buena intención del mundo y Patty que…bueno, era Patty. Apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la pelimorada, que le pasó amablemente el vaso de agua y una pequeña pastilla de color azul claro temblando como una hoja en invierno. ¿Algun día se acabaría de acostumbrar a ellos por completo? Mira que ya llevaban años como grupo...Que chica más rara.

-Gracias Chrona…supongo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo y escuchar de fondo, ahora sí, las risas de esos capullos mientras por su mente solo revoloteaban dos palabras; "_venganza_" y "_Maka_". Decidió olvidarse por el momento de la primera y centrarse en la segunda.

_Maka…_

Se sentía algo avergonzado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la chica al ver que había ido a visitarla y que le llevaba la medicina y apuntes? ¿Se sentiría ofendida? ¿Tal vez molesta? ¿Incomoda? ¿Feliz? ¿Sería…algo demasiado obvio de su parte?

No, aquello último seguro que no. Ya podría remover cielo y tierra y decírselo mil y una veces que Maka no se lo creería, siempre acabaría creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Bien, no la culpaba. Era más bien culpa suya, de su laaargo historial de coqueteos con diferentes chicas y ninguna relación seria a sus espaldas. Pero ya llevaba un tiempo que no coqueteaba y mucho menos se acercaba a ninguna, pronto debería empezar a recoger los frutos de su cambio de actitud y su "madurez". ¿Podría empezarlos a recoger hoy? Tal vez era demasiado apresurado… Pero tampoco es que la paciencia fuera una de sus mejores virtudes, joder. Pero Maka le gustaba muchísimo y no se veía capaz de renunciar a ella sin siquiera intentarlo, por lo menos un par de veces, de manera seria y sin bromas por medio.

"_Creo que aquí el único enfermo soy yo, esto no es normal en mí…yo no soy tan…cursi…_" Pensó avergonzado de sus propias meditaciones.

Vio que la puerta de la habitación de la rubia estaba entreabierta, así que juntando eso más la información que Chorna le había dado de que se encontraba despierta lo ayudaron a trazar un pequeño plan de acercamiento. Iría sigiloso, se asomaría con maestría para observarla un poco y deleitarse la vista y finalmente entraría, pacíficamente y con una sonrisa deslumbrante. La trataría de manera gentil ya que estaba enferma e intentaría que ella no se pusiera muy a la defensiva como siempre hacía, y tal vez podrían conversar un poco como personas civilizadas –aunque esta situación solo se diera gracias a que ella estaba enferma y tal vez cansada para pelear con él-. Asintió satisfecho, su plan era perfecto y procedió a cumplirlo a rajatabla. Cuando estuvo prácticamente casi con las narices en la puerta para espiarla, el ruido de un aburrido locutor de televisión llegó a sus oídos. ¿Es que esa mujer no podía simplemente descansar ni estando enferma? En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le apagaría la tele y…

_La madurez sexual de ambos sexos llega aproximadamente a los 8 meses de vida, pese a que algunas Chinchillas chilenas prematuras la tienen a los 5. En estado salvaje, la Chinchilla chilena se aparea entre octubre y diciembre …_

¿La Chinchilla chilena…? ¿Esa chica no estaba descansando apropiadamente para pararse a mirar documentales estúpidos y aburridos de bichos que no le ayudaban en nada a bajar su fiebre? Definitivamente, era tonta. Ahora sí, asomó sus narices para contemplarla y lo que observó lo llenó de orgullo. Maka estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada sobre el cabezal de la cama y con un cojín acomodado a sus espaldas. Se encontraba encantadoramente concentrada, como en clase, mirando fijamente el televisor y con el ceño suavemente fruncido. Su cabello rubio cenizo estaba recogido en una coleta alta mal echa –que personalmente, adoraba como le quedaba- dejando algún que otro mechón suelto y tenía puesto un pijama monísimo de Bob esponja, ajustado, de tirantes y con un escote algo provocativo para ser ropa de cama "infantil". Además, sus mejillas seguían suavemente sonrojadas y…_Aaah_. Estaba preciosa, joder. Se sentía tremendamente orgulloso cada vez que la veía, porque sí, dijeran lo que dijeran esa chica sería su chica en un futuro no muy lejano –esperaba-, así que aunque aun no fuera oficial, nadie le impedía sentirse tremendamente orgulloso de su buen gusto. Como tampoco nadie le impedía babear con disimulo por ella, como hacía en esos momentos e imaginarse mil y una escenas de cama que le apetecería hacer juntos en esos mismos instantes por culpa de ese maldito pijama de Bob esponja. ¿Cómo un pijama de una ridícula y patética esponja con ojos y pestañas podía ser tan sexy?

"_Fuera coñas, está enferma…no puedo violarla_" Pensó seriamente. Sí, seriamente. Porque si no hubiese fiebre por medio tal vez ya se encontraría desnuda y…quien sabe, tal vez arriba o debajo. O tal vez los dos de pie, contra la pared o…"_Joder, lo mío ya no tiene cura_".

No, no la tiene, querido amigo Soul.

Perversiones aparte, se aclaró con elegancia la garganta mientras abría silenciosamente más la puerta y se colaba sigilosamente en la habitación de la muchacha, sin que ella se diese cuenta o al menos era esa su intención. Caminando sin hacer ruido alguno, se puso a su lado.

_El máximo registrado de__vida útil__ de la chinchilla chilena __en estado salvaje es de 6 años. Su esperanza de vida media en cautividad es de 12-15 años, pero hay casos de chinchillas más longevas que han llegado hasta 20 años de edad..._

-Debe ser interesante ser una chinchilla chilena…-Comentó, de manera casual. ¿Habría otra manera más ridícula de hacerse anunciar? No, seguramente no. ¡Genial Soul, acabas de superarte!

Ella lo miró lentamente y por su expresión no parecía sorprendida al verlo allí. Siempre tan arcaica.

-Acabo de escuchar de fondo la carcajada de Black Star así que supongo que no estoy delirando en ninguna horrible pesadilla-Le dijo, sin mucho interés-¿Vienes a provocarme? Tengo que decirte que no tengo ningunas ganas de pelea ahora, Soul…

Eso de verdad le tocó el orgullo, a él, que venía en son de paz…Era muralla que levantaba siempre era un hueso duro de roer.

-Vengo en son de paz, lo prometo-Dijo, haciéndose el ofendido muy mal actuado-Y yo soy una fantasía, no una pesadilla-Sonrió torcidamente, acomodándose en el borde de la cama sin pedir permiso alguno.

Ella se corrió hacia el lado contrario para dejarle espacio, no muy convencida aun de sus palabras.

-Si tú lo dices…-Murmuró-¿A qué se debe tu visita? Porque no creo que vengas a cuidarme precisamente.

-¿Sería eso tan raro?-Replicó el albino, algo ofendido pero esta vez de verdad. Bueno, no es como si no se hubiese ganado él mismo esa desconfianza por parte de la chica pero…a veces dolía.

-No, no sería raro. Sería _muuuy_ raro-Respondió ella, dejando de mirar las chinchillas chilenas para mirarlo a él, analizándolo minuciosamente con sus bonitos ojos verdes. El albino no dijo nada-¿Qué es eso?

El dedo de Maka señaló los apuntes que llevaba en una mano y luego el vaso de agua y la pastilla en la otra. Él se encogió de hombros y le acercó las cosas. Primero la medicina y después sus esmerados apuntes.

-Es tu medicina, Chrona me dijo que te la trajera-Explicó, intentando sonar casual-Y esto son…apuntes de clase. Pensaba que…bueno, eres una empollona así que…estarías nerviosa por no estar en clase y…

-¿Has cogido apuntes para mí?-Preguntó, muy sorprendida. Demasiado. Como si le estuviera diciendo que ahora el sol es verde y la luna roja.

Meditó durante unos largos larguísimos segundos su respuesta, mientras el aburrido locutor de las chinchillas chilenas le ponía banda sonora al "romántico" ambiente. Podría decirle que sí y arriesgarse a que ella se riera en su cara o que reaccionase amablemente –esta última sería poco probable, tratándose de ella recibiendo apuntes de él-. También podría decirle que no, hacer el ridículo máximo y encima haber perdido media mañana apuntando cosas que no le interesaban para nada. Después de pensárselo bien, decidió asentir con la cabeza.

Maka lo miró intensamente, intentando comprobar si era alguna especie de broma pesada de las que Soul solía hacerle pero el albino no dijo nada. Simplemente le sostuvo la mirada serio y le acercó aun más los apuntes.

-Pensaba que los querrías. Nunca te saltas ninguna clase.

-Ehh...Aaah...-Parecía nerviosa y aun seguía mirándolo confundida. Bien, al menos no se había reído en su cara...aun. Eso era un gran avance-Muchas gracias, Soul…

Él sonrió, relajado. Bien, ella no peleaba. Él tampoco lo haría-Si es que eres una tonta Maka, solo tú serías capaz de venir a clase ardiendo de fiebre…Tonta.-Le susurró, mientras la rubia tomaba el vaso de agua de sus manos y se lo tomaba para bajar la pastilla.

Lo miró claramente avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor más intenso-¿Has venido a sermonearme?

-He venido a ver cómo te encontrabas-Le dijo. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo entre ellos alargo una mano retirándole el flequillo despeinado y poniéndosela en la frente para comprobar cómo andaba de temperatura. Maka simplemente suspiró y se dejó hacer, algo sorprendida por el repentino comportamiento amable de Soul-Aun estás muy caliente, deberías dejar de ver chinchillas chilenas y descansar. ¿Ni siquiera enferma puedes parar de hacer cosas aburridas?-Bromeó.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada y luego puso cara de indignada máxima-Llevo toda la mañana descansando, ¿sabes?...Y las chinchillas son animales divertidos-Infló los mofletes, para luego mirarlo intensamente-Oye Soul…

-Dime.

-M-muchas gracias por los apuntes…La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Pensaba usar los de Tsubaki pero…-Sonrió tímidamente-Muchas gracias.

-Puedo ser un alumno muy aplicado cuando quiero, señorita delegada-Dijo él con orgullo, haciéndola reír.

-Entonces señorito aplicado, debería aplicarse un poco más a menudo y coger apuntes también para usted, ¿no cree?-Le medio riñó medio bromeó Maka.

Soul arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de reproche bastante infantil-Oh no, no empecemos ahora con sermones escolares. Hemos dicho paz.

-Has empezado tú…-Susurró ella molesta, intanfilmente. Parecía una guerra de a ver quién es el más cabezota y el más niño de los dos.

Sin previo aviso, el albino se acomodó totalmente tumbado en la cama de ella, a su lado y sorprendiéndola. Puso las manos detrás de la nuca y bostezó sonoramente-Ya calla, está muy interesante esto de las chinchillas. Vamos a verlo un rato.

Ninguno dijo nada y dejaron que la aburrida voz del locutor y las imágenes de aquellos animalillos curiosos inundaran el cómodo ambiente en el que se encontraban, ambos tumbados allí en la cama sin necesidad de hablar. Aun así, Soul estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos estaba prestando realmente atención al reportaje -bueno puede que Maka un poco...era muy fanática de esas cosas tan aburridas e intragables-. Y pensó algo indignado como es que aquella burra no era capaz de ver claramente las cosas; él nunca tomaba apuntes, ni siquiera para él. ¿Entonces no es lógico que si lo hacía por ella era por algo? Pero no, Maka nunca se daría cuenta de esas cosas o simplemente no querría hacerlo. Era una boba…una preciosa y desconfiada boba por la cual estaba completamente coladito, hasta las trancas. Suspiró suavemente mientras la miraba disimuladamente de reojo mirar al televisor sin prestarle realmente atención. Y fue entonces cuando una idea surcó su mente. Una idea muy arriesgada pero…Ya iba siendo hora de empezar a mover fichas. Además, era un buen momento. Estaban solos en la intimidad de la habitación de la chica, sin molestias alrededor y habían estado hablando sin discutir –ni él la había llamado pechos planos ni ella a él príncipe idiota, imbécil o cualquier otra cosa- y con muy buen rollo…Casi parecía un milagro que Maka no estuviera a la defensiva como siempre estaba. Era _ahora o nunca_.

-Hey Maka…-La llamó, suavemente.

-¿Hmm?-Respondió ella, sin acabar de apartar la vista del televisor. Seguía acurrucada entre mantas y sabanas, a su lado.

-Estaba pensando en una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó curiosa. Ahora si lo miraba.

-Se que aún queda un mes pero…Me gustaría que fuéramos al baile de navidad.

Ella lo miró extrañada, con una ceja más elevada que la otra-Ya vamos a ir al baile de navidad, ¿Por qué no iríamos?

Él bufó un poco desesperado. ¿De verdad estaba hablando con la alumna más inteligente del instituto? Sería muy lista para unas cosas pero para otras la verdad es que era lenta. Condenadamente lenta. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en aquello. Era momento de…ser poco _cool_ y empezar a hablar alto, claro y serio -por muy vergonzoso que fuera- de sus intenciones con ella. Sino no iba a conseguir nada con Maka, solo seguir discutiendo y haciendo el tonto como de costumbre. Quería avanzar, aunque solo fuera un poco…Y esta era su pequeña prueba de fuego. Si lograba superarla estaría un paso más cerca de llegar a ella. Debía intentarlo.

-Me refería a nosotros-Le aclaró a la chica sus intenciones, lentamente y mirándola muy serio. No era momento de vacilar ni momento de bromas- Nosotros. Tú y yo.

Ella no dijo nada durante unos largos segundos y desvió la mirada, clavándola en la ventana de su habitación y Soul empezó a desesperarse poco a poco mientras la boca se le secaba y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, impaciente. _Quizás la he cagado_, se dijo a si mismo. Quizás se acababa de dejar llevar por el buen rollo momentáneo entre ellos y la había cagado mucho más de lo que se pensaba. Quizás ahora ella lo iba a rechazar, cuando estaba siendo verdaderamente serio. No eran una de sus tantas bromas estúpidas y pervertidas…De verdad que esta vez estaba hablando sincero y sin tonterías por medio para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Y de golpe empezó a sentirse mal, el pecho le dolía horrores como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón ante la perspectiva de Maka rechazándolo. Pero no rechazándolo cuando bromeaba con cualquier insinuación tonta. Rechazando sus sentimientos, los de verdad. Era una sensación dolorosa y amarga que nunca creyó que sería capaz de experimentar. Y justo cuando estaba completamente dispuesto a actuar como un cobarde niñato y decirle que se olvidara de todo lo que acababa de decirle, que tan solo se trataba de una broma estúpida, ella habló. Fue solo un susurro pero basto para devolver a la realidad a Soul, que estaba a punto de empezar a subirse por las paredes de los nervios y la tensión que tenía dentro acumulados.

-Tú...y yo-Susurró ella, volviéndole a mirar a los ojos. Por fin-Nosotros en el baile. ¿Juntos…?

-Sí, juntos-Le respondió algo apresurado. No quería parecer un desesperado pero es que joder…Aquellos minutos de silencio habían sido los más angustiosos de su corta vida, podía bien jurarlo.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí, Soul?

-¡No!-Respondió él alarmado ante la posibilidad de que ella se lo tomase como otra de sus bromas. No esta vez. No ahora-Lo digo en serio, muy en serio. Sé que siempre estoy bromeando pero…Esta vez no es broma. No va a volver a serlo a partir de ahora.

Se miraron otros largos segundos, pero esta vez fue diferente porque podía ver su rostro. Su expresión era calmada pero se la notaba insegura, no acababa de confiar en sus palabras del todo. Y no la culpaba, de verdad que no lo hacía. Por eso, pese a que no era una persona paciente iba a tener que serlo, por Maka. Acercó su mano lentamente a la de la chica y le acarició la palma, muy suavemente. Ella no hizo nada. No correspondió al contacto pero tampoco apartó la mano como si quemase –que era la reacción que se habría esperado el albino-. Eso le daba pequeñas esperanzas.

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora, Maka-Le dijo, muy paciente-Se que no confías en mí pero… ¿podrías pensártelo?

Más silencio, un suspiró y una larga e intensa mirada por parte de ambos. No eran necesarias más palabras. Todo estaba dicho, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ahora todo dependía de Maka y de su decisión…

-Está bien-Le respondió ella al fin, con una suave sonrisa-Lo pensaré.

Y Soul quiso morir en esos instantes, pero de felicidad. Maka le estaba dando aunque fuera al menos el beneficio de la duda, que ya era mucho más de lo que en el fondo se esperaba. Y estaba cediendo, estaba dejándose alcanzar. Era sencillamente increíble. Y volvió a tumbarse junto a ella, pero esta vez muerto de alegría por dentro e intentando que la sonrisa de tonto perdido no se hiciera demasiado evidente a los ojos de la rubia. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que nada lo hacía sentirse tan bien por dentro…y pensar que ni siquiera le había dicho un _sí _asegurado y él ya estaba así de emocionado…

_Maldito amor. Maldita juventud. Malditos todos_.

Porque ahora mismo, hasta ese estúpido y aburrido documental sobre las chinchillas chilenas lo hacían reír a carcajada limpia y le parecía la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Y seguramente Maka pensaba que se acababa de quedar al fin completamente loco pero…Ella le había dado una pequeña tregua, una pequeña oportunidad de conquistarla.

Y no pensaba desperdiciarla. No señor.

Las cosas iban a cambiar a paritr de ese momento. Y se aseguraría de que fueran a mejor. Palabra de Soul Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>¡CONTINUARÁ!<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Bien, por fin, por fin~!<p>

Sí, se que podría habérmelo currado bastante más con todo lo que he tardado pero de verdad que no me salía nada mejor D: No estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos tan largos así que espero que no se haya hecho pesado…el anterior tenía 4k y este…el triple! Bueno al principio es muy tostón supongo, pero espero que al final se haya puesto mejor y que tengáis muchas ganas de leer el segundo, el cual ya tengo escrito prácticamente, solo necesito acabarlo y corregirlo.

En mi defensa diré que la intro y este primer capítulo era como una manera de introducir el AU en el que se encuentran y los respectivos puntos de vista y sentimientos de ambos, aunque no cabe decir que cuando escribí la intro en principio iba a ser solo un one shot por eso la parte de Soul es más extensa que la de Maka, no por nada más. A partir del siguiente capitulo ya empezará la pequeña trama que los unirá tiri tiri tiri~

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a : <strong>niixuiix<strong>,**yumary-chan 27**,**sliper-moon**,**alexia evans12**,**yaoi girl hikari-chan**,,**Hoshi Miyuki**,**doshi-san**,**haruxica**,**XIMEN-ALE**, **Hoshiisima**,**Karen**,**Miss choco-chips**,**Guest**,**Estrellita1230**, **Kod97** y **chiqui173** ¡SON UN AMORRRRR DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS Y LA PACIENCIA! La verdad es que cada vez que me estancaba y tenía ganas de dejar el Fanfic tirado me animaban a seguir…! Para el próximo capítulo trabajaré más, lo prometo! Y para los que también sigan Shibusen High School…estoy en ello, lo juro que estoy en ello pero soy lenta y me bloqueo con facilidad porque lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo y pff ni recuerdo de lo que esperaba hacer con el…además que he comenzado un par de fanfics también _MakaSoul_'s pero más maduros…en breves los veréis publicados por aquí! XDDD

* * *

><p>Por cierto tengo una pregunta interesante…<p>

**¿Les gustaría lemon?**

* * *

><p>Yo es que soy una pervertida empedernida, así que si fuera por mi lo pondría pero al haber empezado el fanfic con rating T, no sé si todos los que habéis empezado a leerlo os va a gustar que lo haga. Ya direis amig s! n.n<p>

Saludos a todos, espero opiniones y no tomatazos –aunque me los merezco…¡Crucificarme!-, sed buenos con esta pobre mendiga. Adiosiiito~

ATT; _A_**gridulce-**


End file.
